The Unlikely Alliance
by SirLantern
Summary: Klaus will have no use for Elena after he took a single vial of her Blood. His plan is to make a Bloodstone so he has an infinite supply of Doppelganger blood to make countless hybrids. Klaus compels Katherine to do some major tasks.
1. The Bloodstone

I do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries nor The Originals

This is my first piece ever in my life I hope it is good

5-10 Chapters

Whole Story in 3rd Person. This is after 3x11.

 _Updated on 8/2/2015_

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Klaus went to visit Elena at the Grill

"Hello, Elena." Klaus said.

"What do you want, Klaus." She replied.

"Revenge." Klaus said with a wide smile.

"Revenge? What have I done to you, Klaus?" Elena said with a confused look.

"You should be thankful because soon I will have everything I need to make my precious hybrids". Klaus said.

"Why are you telling me, this Klaus?" Elena replied.

"Isn't that the million dollar question?" Klaus said with a smirk.

"The answer is a blood stone, it is a mystical stone that will mimic the power of your blood and it is used to convert regular blood into human doppelganger blood in countless supplies, all I need is a vial of your blood and I will no longer take any more of your blood." Klaus said.

"What is the catch?" Elena said.

"No catch, so may I take a vial of your blood?" Klaus said.

"Fine." Elena replied.

Klaus took a vial of her blood and went home. After thirty minutes, Elena went home to Rick and Jeremy.

"How was the Grill, Elena?" said Rick.

"Fine, Rick I had a long night, I am going to bed." Elena said.

"Hello, Elena" said a mysterious figure.

"Katherine, why are you here?" Elena gasped.

Katherine bit into wrist and start to move closer to Elena's mouth.

"Katherine, NO!" Elena yelled as she drank her blood.

"I am so sorry, Elena but this has to be done." Katherine said.

"Don't please, I don't want to be a vampire." Elena begged.

Katherine snapped her neck.

The next day…

"Wake up." Katherine said.

"What… Where am I?" Elena said, she was utterly confused about what happened in the passing day.

"Don't you remember, cupcake?" said Katherine.

"You... you killed me!" Yelled Elena.

"Yes, and you had my delicious blood in your system, we all know how that works". Said Katherine as she smiled.

"Why?!" Yelled Elena.

"Stop with all the yelling it's getting annoying, you are at my apartment a little outside of Mystic Falls, first you need drink blood then, we'll then move on to the next part". Said Katherine.

"No… I won't drink". Elena uttered.

"You think you have a choice, not this time sweetheart." Said Katherine as she chuckled.

"NO!" Yelled Elena.

"You don't have a choice, can you not get that through your thick skull". Katherine yelled.

"Guess who I have for you to eat?" Katherine said.

Elena heard mumbling in the room next to the one she was in.

"Who is that?" Said Elena.

"Just your ex." Katherine Smirked.

"Matt?" Said Elena.

"No, I'm going to make you drink Stefan of course, it is Matt." Katherine mocked.

"Come here Matty Matt?" Said Katherine.

"Elena?" Said Matt.

"Nope she is in the next room, come on I show her to you." Said Katherine.

"Elena are you okay?" Matt said.

"I'll be okay." Elena replied.

"I'm glad you had your small reunion? Katherine mocked.

"Sorry Matt." Katherine said as she stabbed Matt in the neck with a kitchen knife.

"Matt!" Elena screamed.

"Drink, now." Katherine said as she brought Matt's bleeding neck closer and closer toward Elena.

Elena could not help herself as she drained every drop of your dear friend's blood.

"What… what have I done?!" Elena yelled has she cried.

"You… you did this, Katherine!" Elena yelled.

"No I didn't you did, you killed your friend, you drained him of his blood, you are a vampire, you are just like me." Katherine said.

"He'll come back he has that ring." Elena said as she convinced herself.

Katherine pulled one item out of her pocket, it was Matt's ring.

"No, I killed him, why did I kill him, he was one of my friends." Elena cried.

"It is going to be alright, I will help you be a survivor, I heard you have a conversation with Klaus, we has going to kill you after he had you blood, he compelled me to kill you but, he said nothing about turning you." Katherine said.

"So, you are helping me?" Elena questioned.

"Yes, sorry about your friend, Klaus compelled be to kill your friend as well because his love for Caroline, Matt was getting in the way of that, I am so sorry."

"So this was his revenge he was talking about?" Said Elena.

"Yes, wear this Elena." Katherine said.

It was a daylight bracelet that look almost identical to Katherine's, the bracelet was engraved it had the name of Elena Pierce.

"Okay, I have a Question why does it have the last name of Pierce?" Elena question.

"Pierce is a modernized version of Petrova since we are family, I know I am not your most likely ally but, right know, the Salvatore brothers are not going to understand you Stefan will resent you Damon will make you feel like everything is all right but, we both know you don't want that so I will train you to be strong, fast, smart, and most importantly, a survivor. I have one question for you will you forgive me of all my wrongs?" Said Katherine.

"I know this time you were not at fault, but for some reason I do trust you, I do forgive you, and yes I will let you help me."

"Elena, you are sired to me because, supernaturally we are the same person since we are doppelgangers, I promise you I will not overuse this power against you, but I beg you do not tell anyone about you being sired." Katherine said

"Okay, I promise I will not tell anyone." Elena said.

"Good you have Two days until we leave for my house in Seattle, resolve any issues you by then." Said Katherine.

"I am going to the Salvatore Mansion, tomorrow to say goodbye" Elena replied.

"Okay, I will come too, so they don't do anything stupid." Katherine said.

"Fine." Elena replied.

 _End of Chapter 1_

* * *

I hope this was good, it is just a little test run (That's why the story is short)

Leave a review if you enjoyed it!

 _Chapter 2: 8/3/2015_


	2. The Goodbye

I do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries nor The Originals.

 _Key points of Chapter 1:_

 _Klaus was after a mystical device called the "Bloodstone"._

 _Klaus compelled Katherine to kill Matt and Elena._

 _Katherine turned Elena into a Vampire._

 _Elena Killed Matt._

 _Katherine and Elena are saying goodbye to Mystic Falls to go to Seattle._

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Katherine and Elena approached the Salvatore boarding house.

"I so sorry that you have to say goodbye, one day you will return, don't mention the bloodstone, I'll wait out here for a while." Said Katherine.

"Uh, huh" Elena replied while she was ringing the bell.

"Come in!" Damon yelled.

"Damon, something has happened." Said Elena.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"I'm a… I'm a…" Uttered Elena.

"She's a vampire!" Katherine yelled from the porch as she walked in.

"You're a what?!" Damon said with a confused look.

"Two days ago, I was talking to Klaus, he figured out a way to make hybrids without my blood, he compelled Katherine to kill Matt and I, Katherine turned me by feeding me her blood then snapped my neck. I woke up the next day waking up, Katherine stabbed Matt in the neck and she held up his bleeding neck and I couldn't help myself… I… I… killed him." Elena said has tears started to roll from her eyes.

"It's, Okay" Damon replied as he heard the shocking news.

"No, it is not I killed one of my friends!" Elena snapped.

"You, did this, you did, and I will kill you!" Damon yelled toward Katherine.

"It wasn't her fault, Damon, Klaus ordered her, and also Katherine and I are leaving tomorrow for Seattle." Elena said.

"What, why? Damon replied.

"I don't want to kill anyone else, that is why we are leaving, and Katherine will train me." Elena said with boldness.

"No, please don't, sorry I can't let you." Damon begged

"I am sorry, but I will come back to Mystic Falls, don't tell anyone about Matt." Said Elena as she cried.

They both entered the car and left.

"I'm going to call Stefan, and ask him where he is." Elena said.

Elena picked up the phone and called Stefan.

"Stefan, where are you?" Elena said.

"I'm outside of town with Bonnie, looking for her mother, why?" Stefan replied.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls for a while, Katherine is going to help Me." Said Elena.

"Katherine, what does she have to do with this?" Stefan replied.

"Why do you care? All you care about is killing Klaus!" Yelled Elena.

Stefan grinded his teeth and shook his head trying not to lash out on her.

"Please, let me explain, let me say sorry." Stefan begged.

"Don't bother, but I do care for you, no matter what happens, goodbye Stefan." Elena demanded.

"Elena plea-. " Stefan trying saying before Elena hanged up.

"That was harsh, so I see that you're a little mad for him trying to turn you". Katherine said while trying to break the dead silence.

"Yes, I'm furious with him!" Elena lashed.

"How about me, since I did turn you and made you kill your ex." Katherine replied.

"You didn't have a choice, why am so full of hatred." Elena said trying not to lash out again.

"Okay your emotions are out of control, you're a little different since you're a vampire." Katherine said.

"How do I control it?" Elena asked.

"It takes practice, which I will teach you." Katherine said.

"Fine." Elena said as she glared at Katherine.

"Okay, who is next?" Katherine asked.

'I'm not going to say goodbye to Bonnie or Caroline, so just Rick and Jeremy." Elena said.

"Why?" Katherine questioned.

"Why what?" Elena asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." Katherine said.

"I don't deserve a goodbye from them I killed their friend, I killed my friend, I killed Matt." Elena replied.

"Okayyy." Katherine said sarcastically thinking she's making a big mistake.

"What, time does our plane leave tomorrow?" Asked Elena trying to get off topic.

"6 am" Katherine replied has she pulled up in Elena's driveway.

Elena and Katherine knocked on the door since Elena could not enter, nor she could open the door because, in order to do so, she will cross the threshold. But, Katherine has been invited in.

"Katherine can you get my Brother to let me in, please?" Elena begged.

"Sure." Katherine replied.

"Little Gilbert, where are you?" Katherine mocked.

"Katherine." Jeremy said has he came down.

"How did you know it was me?" Katherine said sarcastically.

"Only, you call me that." Jeremy replied.

"Enough, now to recent events you need to invite you beloved sister in." Said Katherine.

"What why?" Jeremy asked.

"You're not the brightest person in the world are you?" Katherine mocked.

"No… no, she can't be a… vampire." Jeremy uttered.

"Took you long enough." Katherine said.

"Jeremy you need to invite me in, I'll explain afterward." Elena said.

"Come in, Elena" Jeremy said as he hesitated.

"Klaus, found a way to make hybrids without using my blood, and compelled Katherine to kill me, and she fed me her blood. Which is still considered killing me, don't blame her she had the courage to not let me die, permanently." Elena said while trying to explain.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy said as he worried about her sister.

"I'm fine, tomorrow I'm leaving to Seattle with Katherine, and she's going to help me through this." Elena replied and started to cry.

"Don't leave, please Elena" Jeremy begged.

"Don't worry, Jeremy I'll be fine, the important thing is that I love and always will." Elena replied.

"Where's Rick?" Elena asked.

"He's at the Grill." Jeremy responded.

Elena and Katherine started to leave the house.

"Wait where are you going? Jeremy asked.

"To say goodbye to Rick." Elena replied.

"Wait, when will you be back?" Jeremy asked while they were leaving.

"I don't know, Jer, Goodbye. I love you" Elena cried has she left.

"So, to the Grill?" Katherine asked as they entered the car.

"Can you just shut up, I had to say goodbye to my brother, for whoever knows how long."

"No, in 1492 I came home and saw the bodies of my family, at least you know they are safe." Katherine shouted.

"I'm sorry, for what happened to your family, but did you or did you not cry?" Elena replied.

"I cried for weeks, but Elena they are still alive, they will live, I know it is tough but, you will get through this, just like me." Katherine said.

"Yes, that is exactly, what I need just to be just like you, a survivor." Elena mocked.

"One day I know you will be just like me." Katherine replied.

"That will never happen, Katherine." Elena said.

"Okay." Katherine said as she surrendered.

For the rest of the ride, there was nothing but dead silence.

"We're here." Katherine said as she broke the silence.

They both entered the Grill.

"Hey, Rick I need to tell you something." Elena said.

"What is it, Elena?" Rick replied a he took a sip of bourbon.

"I'm a vampire." Elena said

"I don't know what to say, are you still you?" Rick said has he realized Elena Gilbert could be gone forever.

"Yes, I'm still me." Elena said as she hesitated.

"What happened?" Rick questioned.

"Klaus found a way to make hybrids without my blood, and he had no use for me and he compelled Katherine to kill me, but she fed me her blood beforehand, and I woke up and I'm leaving with Katherine to Seattle." Elena replied.

"Why, are you leaving?" Rick asked.

"I need to learn control." Elena replied.

"And, you think Katherine can teach you that, why not Stefan or Damon." Rick asked.

"I don't want them to see me like this or hurt anyone else." Elena replied.

"Hurt anyone else, who did you hurt Elena?!" Rick asked vigorously.

"Goodbye, Rick." Elena said as she got up and left.

 _End of Chapter 2_

* * *

Hoped you liked, sorry of something is misspelled or improper grammar.

Please leave a review if you liked it, or you have any ideas.

 _Chapter 3: 8/10/2015_


End file.
